Marshall Erin D'Arc
Significantly less optimistic than his mother: overburdened, over pressured, and caustic. Thinks humanity had its chance, blew it, and is pretty sure they’re going to blow it again no matter what he does. He’s a believer deep down, or he wants to be… but that just makes his disappointment hurt more. Marshall interrupts his mother's instructions to those attempting to travel to the Free Dome, and claims his mother ruined the Free Dome. He only wants to let the most loyal, bright, and best people into the Free Dome; because of this, he sets up tests and trials for travelers to go through to prove their worth. Early Life Marshall spent his childhood in the Free Dome with his mother. After her death he took over operations, citing big plans to get more done on development than she had. He attempted to hack into her welcome messages but failed to overwrite her security protocols, only managing to leave new recordings on top of hers. He installed a series of tests between Oldtown and the Free Dome. First was a test of patience; if someone attempting to reach the Dome pushed a button too quickly, they would be blown up. Marshall left a Codex with maps of the subways and instructions on how to pass this test. The second test, of trust, was believing the bomb was there. Right before the entrance to the Free Dome itself Marshall built a gauntlet. He wanted his neighbours to be charitable, so he forced them to donate an obscene amount of blood. If they gave enough, he would give them a sample of Erin's dome technology, so they could pass the test of faith. This was a hallway of deadly traps, lasers and blades that the dome could repel. If the candidates made it to the end of the gauntlet, the door to the Free Dome opened. He had meant to make another test but was interrupted. Marshall built all this over an extended period of time, falling behind the schedule he set for himself and his team as his health deteriorated. Personality Marshall was an enthusiastic, energetic person. He had big plans for the future of the Dome and was excited to carry them out. But he was less optimistic about humanity, wanting people to prove themselves. As time went on and he was exposed to more radiation he deteriorated into a more bitter person. He was strung out working and became more angry and tired. Abilities Marshall is a less talented programmer than his mother, but he was a skilled builder of death traps. Relationships Erin Marshall D'Arc Marshall was very dismissive of his mother's trusting attitudes. After her death, he did his best to install a gauntlet of challenges to make sure the people who joined their utopia were "trustworthy". Where she wanted to include everybody, he believed that not restricting who could enter the Free Dome would only repeat the past. He was also dismissive of her work, criticizing how slow the bunker was and how little she got done in the Free Dome itself. Unnamed D'Arc Marshall's child was not fond of their father. However, they understood why living with Erin's failed legacy would push Marshall like it did. Malvin Mentioned only in passing via Marshall's audio logs, Marshall described Malvin as 'uncharitable'. However, considering Marshall's declining mental health due to radiation poisoning, Malvin may have had good reason for whatever he did, or might not have even existed. Episode Appearances Trivia * Marshall's voice actor, Zach Valenti, also voices Eiffel from the audio drama podcast Wolf 359. Category:Characters Category:Juno Steel Category:D'Arc Family Category:Juno Steel characters